1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heating device for a smoke generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stage lamps and/or smoke are generally provided for better entertainment effect. Smoke is generated by smoke generators. A typical stage smoke generator comprises a pump for sucking oil in an oil tank into a channel. The smoke generator further includes a heating device having a heating rod for heating and thus vaporizing the oil in the channel. The vaporized oil (or smoke) is ejected through a nozzle to obtain a smoke effect.
In a conventional design of the heating device, the vaporization tube is obtained by processing aluminum material, and the heating rod is then inserted into the vaporization tube. Two ends of the vaporization tube are respectively connected to an outlet of the pump and the nozzle. However, the vaporization tube has many joints and thus requires troublesome processing and is liable to be blocked in the joints.
In another conventional design of the heating device, the metal body of the heating device is wrapped around a helical vaporization tube by casting, with two ends of the vaporization tube exposed outside the metal body and respectively connected to the outlet of the pump and a smoke outlet. The helical vaporization tube enhances the heat-conducting effect and increases the travel of the oil for vaporization. However, the structure and the manufacturing method of the heating device are complicated and, thus, costly.
In both conventional designs, the smoke ejecting efficiency is unsatisfactory and the vaporization tube is liable to be blocked. The temperature distribution in the vaporization tube is not uniform, resulting in overheating or under-heating. Further, the travel of vaporization of oil is not long enough, leading to ejection of oil due to incomplete vaporization or over-vaporization with a smell of burn. As a result, blocking occurs easily. Further, the manufacturing procedure of the heating device is troublesome and material waste is inevitable, leading to an increase in the cost.